Les Voiles : 1 La Nébuleuse
by Silentium Noctem
Summary: Gwendalavir a retrouvé le repos mérité de l'après guerre. Mais la paix ne semble être qu'une façade où court de larges fissures. Le chaos gronde dans le ciel. Une guilde qui se cachait depuis des siècles décide de tirer à leur tour les ficelles : anéantissant l'équilibre fragile qui permettait à l'Empire de ne pas s'effondrer. L'avenir de l'Empire repose sur une personne : Selva.
1. Al-Jeit : Le Premier Acte

**Résumé** :  
Gwendalavir a retrouvé le repos mérité de l'après guerre, les héros lèvrent les pieds. Ils respirent la paix ne semble être qu'une façade où court de larges fissures. Le chaos gronde dans le ciel. Une guilde qui se cachait depuis des siècles décide de tirer à leur tour les ficelles : anéantissant l'équilibre fragile qui permettait à l'Empire de ne pas s'effondrer. Selvaryan, une jeune issue de la Nébuleuse se retrouve alors entraînée dans une série d'événement sombre dont elle est le point d'origine. Accompagné par un allié inespéré, elle tente de rétablir l'équilibre précaire qu'elle a rompu, pourra-t-elle réparer sa faute ?

Chères amies, chers amis !

Salutations !  
Voici le début d'une fanfiction sur l'univers de Bottero, je tiens à ce monde parce qu'il m'a lancé dans la lecture alors que j'étais adolescente.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires (constructifs ou gentils), je réponds à tout les coups :). Si vous passez des semaines à attendre une suite n'hésitez pas à me secouer les puces par messages privés, peut-être que ça me relancera.

Je vous embrasse et bonne lecture !

* * *

 **1\. Al-Jeit**

La grande cité d'Al-Jeit roupillait silencieusement, les grandes tours, telles des sentinelles éternelles, semblaient elles aussi pointer du nez. Tout était paisible. Quelques gardes en armures étincelantes étrennaient les pavés de la citadelle, ils agrippaient leurs piques ou leurs épées avec fermeté. L'oeil vif. Dans le ciel s'était déversé des milliers d'étoiles froides, elles s'étaient accrochées au voile épais et sombre d'une nuit d'été. L'eau des fontaines miroitaient l'ombre des luminaires lointain. Tout semblait paisible. Personne ne s'attendait au déchirement nocturne qui se préparait en secret dans une des plus hautes tours de la Cité, une tour ourlée de gardes somnolant. Ce bâtiment contenait le joyau du Royaume, l'Atout de Gwendalavir, un être essentiel pour la paix qui s'était enfin établie. Il était unique. Mais dans les noirceurs de l'Empire veillaient quelques sombres dessins.

Une lame aiguisée.

Un murmure s'approchant d'une gorgée dévoilée.

Tranchée.

Légèreté.

Un élan bien calculé.

Envolé.

Dans une des plus hautes flèches ouvragées du Palais de l'Empereur Sil'Afian une fenêtre s'était fermée, poussée par un courant d'air puissant. Dans la nuit silencieuse, faiblement éclairée par les froides étoiles, une silhouette sombre perça l'air telle une flèche meurtrière. Silencieusement, elle déchirait le voile de la nuit, elle avait sauté du sommet de la tour et paraissait, dans sa chute, planer. L'inconnu, se glissa dans un courant d'air chaud, il se vrilla et plia ses bras, atterrissant sur un toit voisin. Tout s'était déroulé comme prévu. Le premier Acte.

Des cris résonnèrent dans la tour du palais, derrière la vitre des lampes torches tremblèrent ; la fenêtre s'ouvrit en grand, un garde scruta la nuit, il semblait ravagé. Mais la nuit cachait toutes choses.

Sil'Afian avait été assassiné.

Sur les toits escarpés, caché du regard des gardes effarés, danse l'assassin. Il sautait de toit en toit, semblant planer dans le vide. Le temps d'un battement de bras et la silhouette sombre reprenait son envol. Elle quitta les hautes sphères de la Cité, jouant dans les airs au rythme des courants. L'assassin dépassa les murailles d'Al-Jeit et plongea dans la nuit d'encre, loin de sa victime.


	2. Compte-rendu

**2.**

Le soleil commençait à colorer l'horizon, quand l'assassin arrêta sa marche. Petit de taille, musclé. Il était arrivé vers un bosquet dans lequel il avait camouflé son moyen de transport et ses affaires personnelles. L'assassin retira le voile qui cachait son visage et ses cheveux, des boucles brunes quittèrent le tissu. Un énorme bâillement échappa ses lèvres. Elle était épuisée. Selva entreprit quelques étirements, elle se sentait tout patraque après cette nuit agitée. Après quelques minutes de remise en forme, la jeune femme se fraya un chemin parmi les buissons et les jeunes pousses. Elle arriva vers son bien le plus précieux - une sorte de voilier, monté sur des roues. Selva vérifia que la voile n'ait pas été déchirée durant son absence, elle remarqua quelques déjections d'animaux sur son navire. Elle grimaça. D'un bond puissant, elle se hissa dans Drôle d'Horizon - ce voilier, elle l'avait construit avec son maître et son oncle. Elle remua le contenu d'un coffre, cloué au plancher. Dans ses mains, elle tenait à présent une grosse orbe d'énergie pur. Les couleurs pulsaient de l'orange au rouge, passant par le jaune et le noir. Selva frotta son bien entre ses mains avec force, quelques secondes plus tard, l'orbe prit de l'altitude et se plaça à l'hauteur de ses yeux. Les traits d'un visage se formèrent petit à petit dans l'énergie vombrissante, un visage rouge flottait à présent à la place de la sphère.

– Pas trop tôt ! s'écria la figure qui voltigeait. La petite tête était celle d'un homme, le visage long, chauve, un grand sourire rassuré flottait sur ses minces lèvres.

– Excuse-moi Tillian, Selva se passa une main dans les cheveux, la mission a pris plus de temps que prévu… sa voix se brisa un cours instant. C'était la première fois qu'elle tuait une personne d'une telle importance, et quelque chose en elle lui criait que c'était une erreur, qu'il ne méritait pas la mort. Que l'Empire allait s'effondrer au point que même les membres de sa guilde n'arriverait pas à en reprendre contrôle. Elle avait tué l'espoir du pays.

– Ma belle, si tu me contactes… c'est que tu as mené ta mission à bien ? Ou y a-t-il eu un problème ?

– Non, il n'y a eu aucun problème, l'Empereur n'est plus.

– Je suis fière de toi ! Vraiment. On fera un banquet en ton honneur lorsque tu reviendras. Mais avant de rentrer à la maison, nous avons d'autres projets à te partager, d'autres missions.

Selva blêmit :

– Je devais rentrer pour…

– Le Capitaine ne voulait pas savoir, tu ne rentreras qu'une fois que je t'en donnerai la permission. Tu obéiras. C'est la règle.

– Mais c'est injuste ! Selva frappa du poing sur le plancher de son voilier, Tillian fronça les sourcils. Elle ne pouvait que voir son visage, mais elle le connaissait trop bien, peu importe où il se trouvait pour de vrai, il levait l'indexe et serrait la mâchoire.

– Selva, les tâches que nous te confions sont de premières importances, la Guilde passe avant chacun de ses membres – il faut que les missions soient bien menées pour que nous arrivions à atteindre nos buts, à rejoindre le chemin du Destin. D'acc' ? Je voudrais, bien évidemment, que tu rentres, mais c'est ainsi, le Capitaine choisit !

La jeune fille jura entre ses dents, des larmes dues à la fatigue et la tristesse lui montèrent aux yeux.

– Tu seras la plus forte, une fois que tu accepteras les choses les plus importantes, ma belle. J'en suis convaincu, chuchota Tillian avec une pointe de douceur. Recontacte-moi dans la soirée, je serai plus au clair sur…

Selva passa sa main dans la sphère d'énergie, celle-ci se compacta et tomba dans sa paume. Elle essuya sa joue son oeil gauche, faisant fuir ses larmes.


	3. Tillian

**3.**

Tillian ferma les yeux et soupira bruyamment. Selva avait coupé contact. Mais c'était une bonne chose, se dit-il. Il se sentit frissonner. _On fera un banquet en ton honneur lorsque tu reviendras._ Cette phrase, coutume voulait, signifiait l'approbation du Capitaine. Ils savaient, Selva et lui, que l'approbation du Capitaine était peu souvent celle de Tillian. Mais le Capitaine était chef, il menait la Nébuleuse. Lui, était surtout rassuré que sa protégée ait survécu et qu'elle n'ait pas été attrapé. Il ne supportait les plans que prévoyait le Capitaine pour Selva, mais le chef connaissait la valeur des élèves de Tillian. Ils étaient doués. Utiles. Un raclement de gorge annonça au maître de la jeune fille qu'il n'était plus seul dans son bureau – il ne prit pas la peine de se tourner pour faire face à l'intrus, Tillian fit quelques pas en direction de son établi et reprit la confection d'une pièce qu'il travaillait depuis quelques jours déjà. Un nouveau raclement de gorge.

– Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Léara ? À l'aide d'un fin couteau à double tranchant, Tillian travaillait le bois, le taillant avec précision.

– Tu ne lui as pas dit ce qui avait été convenu, pourquoi ? La femme qui s'était faufilée dans la pièce durant l'échange entre l'élève et le maître était Léara Dinvan, une des plus grandes navigatrices de voiliers, et la tueuse la plus redoutable de la Guilde de la Nébuleuse.

– De quoi tu te mêles, gronda-t-il, il cessa de tailler son bout de bois, ne voulant pas laisser la colère mener ses gestes. Cet arc il le préparait pour Selva, et il voulait qu'il soit parfait.

– C'est le capitaine qui m'envoyait à la base, il en a marre de ton indécision, je le cite : « Cet imbécile de Tillian devrait arrêter de cogiter, il est temps qu'il obéisse à mes ordres » et je complète avec sa question, que je partage avec lui : « Pour qui se prend-t-il ? », Léara se hissa sur l'établi d'ébénisterie, elle offrit un sourire moqueur à son camarade.

Tillian scruta la femme d'un air mauvais, il la connaissait depuis qu'il était entré dans la guilde et il ne l'avait jamais supporté. Ils étaient arrivés les deux, le même mois, lui avait été récupéré dans la rue par le Capitaine de l'époque, et elle avait été ramené par son grand frère. Depuis, ils arpentaient le chemin de la Nébuleuse, leur guilde.

– Tu as toujours été une vipère, Léara.

Celle-ci éclata de rire, rejetant ses cheveux en arrière.

– Me mords pas Till', je suis encore plus dangereuse que toi. Elle se tut observant le grand Tillian, celui-ci avait reculé de quelques pas, son regard s'était perdu dans le vague.

– Tu penses à ta Selva, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne veux pas lui annoncer sa véritable prochaine quête, hein ? Tu ne veux pas gâcher son moment de gloire, alors qu'elle vient d'achever une des plus importantes quêtes de l'histoire de notre guilde : Assassiner l'homme qui empêchait l'Empire d'avancer, de prendre son envol, de vivre. Non, tu n'as rien dis parce que tu veux la préserver. Elle a tué. Elle a assassiné. Elle tient à toi la petite, alors elle t'obéira. Tu aurais souhaité qu'elle reste dans la douce partie de notre guilde, qu'elle navigue à longueur de journée dans les plaines, dans les cieux, qu'elle goûte au plaisir des airs. Pour ça tu n'aurais pas dû la prendre comme élève. Alors maintenant, assume et annonce lui sa prochaine cible.

Tillian avait les poings fermement serrés, les jointures blanchies. Il tourna des talons et quitta la pièce en trombe, claquant la porte derrière lui.


	4. Maître Duom

**4.**

Un couple se disputait quelques tables plus loin, l'homme parlait avec rapidité, sans respirer, ne laissant jamais la femme intervenir, dès qu'elle tentait de placer quelques mots, il reprenait plus agressivement et reprenait sa crise. Il utilisait des mots compliqués dans un ton violent, de temps à autres il éructait un juron. La fille tentait de temps à autres d'apaiser l'homme ou de justifier le comportement d'une personne, mais le jeune en colère continuait à verser sa bile sur la table. Il était à deux doigts d'hurler.

Bjorn, l'oeil vitreux, fit tourner la bière tiède dans l'échoppe. Il soupira bruyamment. La femme du petit couple augmenta le ton de sa voix et jeta son bol de soupe sur son compagnon de route. Bjorn, qui avait une magnifique vue, sur les perturbateur, esquissa un petit sourire las.

– Sales gosses.

L'homme se leva, le visage rouge de colère, il se saisit du poignet de sa femme et leva une main, prêt à sévir. Il s'apprêta à lui asséner une gifle monumentale, mais c'était sans compter sur le chevalier de la table d'à côté – celui-ci s'était levé à la vitesse d'un battement de paupière et avait bloqué le mouvement. Evitant la gifle qui s'était préparée.

– Jeune homme, je vous demanderai de quitter l'établissement, sur le champ ! souffla Bjorn, la mâchoire serrée.

Le jeune ouvrit la bouche, prêt à riposter avec véhémence, mais il ne pipa mot : la porte venait de s'ouvrir avec fracas. Un coursier impérial, la face ruisselante de sueurs, reprenait son souffle dans le cadre de la porte. Il se tenait les flancs, haletant.

– Que se passe-t-il, Danel ?

La servante de l'auberge s'était déplacée auprès du coursier essoufflé, celui-ci réprima un sanglot qui lui monta à la gorge, mais déjà des larmes coulaient sur ses joues creuses.

– L'Empereur Sil'Afian a été assassiné cette nuit.

– Comment ?

– Des guérisseurs ont tenté de le ranimer, mais la coupure était trop profonde, il s'est noyé dans son sang…

– Ce n'est pas possible, Bjorn sentit ses jambes trembler. L'Empire s'était enfin remis des derniers évènements, Edwin régnait au Nord, Sil'Afian ici. Tout était parfait. Le chevalier ferma les yeux, inspirant profondément. Il dépassa le seuil de l'auberge et alla chercher son cheval dans l'écurie. Il devait se rendre utile. Mais que pouvait-il bien faire ? D'un mouvement souple, il se hissa sur sa monture. Perdu. Qui pouvait-il rejoindre ? Peut-être qu'une équipe se mettait en place pour rechercher le coupable de ce meurtre, ou était-il déjà au courant ?

* * *

– Fabuleux, il ne manquait plus que ça.

Le conseiller de l'Empereur se tenait au seuil d'une maison, se frottant les tempes et en lâchant un immense soupire. Gando, petit, sombre de peau, portait une tunique vêtue à la hâte, et ses cheveux, d'habitude parfaitement tressés, formaient un tas étrange. Des membres de la garde l'accompagnaient sans arrêt et ils semblaient dans le même état de fatigue intense. De choc.

Bjorn fit ralentir son destrier à la vue de Gando, le chevalier fronça les sourcils, un mauvais pressentiment lui pesait sur le coeur. Que faisaient ces gens-là devant la maison de Duom Nil' Erg ? Que voulaient-ils au vieil analyste ? Le coeur de Bjorn manqua un battement, la jeune fille qui sortit du bâtiment les yeux humidifiés, il la reconnut dès que le premier rayon de soleil éclaira son visage : Ewilan. Elle ne le remarqua pas dans un premier temps, se tournant vers le conseiller pour partager quelques mots avec lui. Bjorn se laissa glisser hors de son cheval et garda ses distances, ne voulant pas interférer dans ce qu'il ne le regardait pas. Ewilan finit l'échange avec le conseiller, celui-ci reprit le chemin avec ses gardes. La jolie dessinatrice fixa le sol, elle avait retenu ses larmes, Bjorn le savait. Il s'approcha doucement vers elle et posa une main sur son épaule. Elle sursauta, ses grands yeux violets s'écarquillèrent.

– B-Bjorn ! Elle se jeta à son cou et se permit de pleurer, comme une enfant. Le chevalier un peu perdu passa une main dans les cheveux d'Ewilan et lui frotta le dos.

– Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il avec douceur, il la serra un peu plus dans ses bras quand elle laissa échapper un sanglot.

–Excuse-moi Bjorn, elle reprit lentement contrôle de ses larmes, elle essuya son visage et sourit au géant. Celui-ci desserra son emprise, permettant à Ewilan de reculer. « C'était juste un élément de trop» soupira-t-elle.

Elle fit entrer son ami dans l'échoppe de l'analyste - il n'était d'ailleurs pas à voir.

– Quelque chose est arrivé à Duom. Ce n'était pas une question mais une certitude, et quelque chose de grave.

– Il est mort dans son sommeil, murmura Ewilan, elle se frotta une nouvelle fois les yeux. « Il n'était pas tout jeune, c'était un âge respectable…, mais avec l'assassinat de Sil'Afian, je n'ai pas tenu le choc. »

Bjorn se tut. Assimilant la nouvelle. Le vieux Duom était mort, l'analyste. Bjorn s'assit sur un fauteuil et planta sa tête dans ses mains, soupirant longuement. Il releva le regard quand Ewilan lui posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule. C'est seulement là que le chevalier prit conscience des changements profonds qui avaient changé la petite Ewilan.

Le géant posa son immense doigt sur le ventre rebondi de la jeune dessinatrice. Un doux sourire éclaira son visage :

– Alors ? Comme ça on ne prévient pas tonton Bjorn !

Ewilan rit doucement.

– J'attends toujours que Salim rentre pour lui faire part de la nouvelle de vive voix, tu imagines donc que je ne pouvais pas l'annoncer à tonton Bjorn avant de le dire à papa Salim, non ?

– C'est évident, il sourit. Félicitations, Ewilan.

Elle lui rendit son sourire. Elle se plaça derrière le comptoir de l'analyste et fouilla dans les premiers tiroirs.

– Gando m'a demandé de reprendre la tâche de Duom, le temps que les choses se tassent. La plus jeune analyste du pays, il a rajouté comme pour me convaincre.

Ewilan secoua la tête, visiblement agacée. Cela lui importait peu d'être la plus jeune de telle chose ou telle chose. Elle était Ewilan. « J'ai accepté de m'occuper de ça durant les semaines à venir, le temps que mon père arrive. Il sera plus apte à reprendre le métier. »

– Je vois. Excuse-moi si je te brusque un peu Ewilan, mais je dois savoir. Est-ce qu'ils savent qui a assassiné l'Empereur ? Gando t'a-t-il dit quelque chose ?

Ewilan leva les bras au ciel.

– Si seulement on savait, ils n'ont pas trouvé une seule trace, on sait juste que l'assassin a passé par la fenêtre de la tour.

– Un Mercenaire ? s'interrogea Bjorn. « Nous avons anéanti leur force brute. »

– Oui, ils ne pensent pas qu'il s'agisse d'eux. Mais nous verrons, Edwin va venir à la Cité pour régler la situation.

– Comment puis-je me rendre utile ?

– Je ne sais pas Bjorn, pour l'instant nous ne pouvons qu'attendre l'arrivée d'Edwin. Le problème est que l'Empereur n'avait pas d'héritier. Et qu'il était la force de cohésion du pays.

Elle cessa de fouiller dans les tiroirs.

* * *

Il ne voulait pas attendre qu'Edwin arrive, non. Il avait peur qu'on le rembarre, qu'on l'envoie simplement à l'auberge. Alors il avait écrit une lettre, qu'il confia à Ewilan. Il allait parcourir les grandes cités du pays pour récolter les rumeurs, pour découvrir les ennemis de l'Empire. Un travail d'infiltration. Il se savait maladroit, mais il était homme de confiance, il avait montré sa valeur durant ses années auprès d'Edwin, d'Ewilan. Les deux savaient qu'il donnerait sa vie pour l'Empire sans un instant d'hésitation.

C'était sa certitude.


	5. Acrobates sur les toits

p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia; color: #252525; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #252525;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia; color: #252525; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #252525;"span style="font-kerning: none;"Sil'Afian était mort depuis deux longues journées à présent. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia; color: #252525; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #252525; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia; color: #252525; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #252525;"span style="font-kerning: none;"Selva n'avait pas repris contact. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia; color: #252525; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #252525; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia; color: #252525; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #252525;"span style="font-kerning: none;"Des cercles de fumée s'élevaient régulièrement dans le ciel frais du soir, Tillian tira sur sa pipe en argile avec force. Visiblement préoccupé. La fumée sortait par son nez, par sa bouche, et si cela était possible, la fumée sortirait par de grands jets de ses oreilles. Une tasse de boisson aux herbes fumait sur l'épaisse rambarde de la terrasse. Des enfants courraient dans le grand jardin, jouant aux Marchombres et aux Dessinateurs – un des gamins particulièrement grassouillet jouait le rôle du Capitaine, il invectivait ses camarades de remarques sanglantes et décalées. Les petits rirent, innocents. Tillian esquissa un petit sourire. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia; color: #252525; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #252525;"span style="font-kerning: none;"– Le jour où je m'amuserai à donner des ordres aux Marchombres et aux Dessinateurs de l'Empire n'est pas encore venu, commenta une voix amusée derrière le maître de Selva. Tillian ne prit pas la peine de se tourner, l'individu se plaça par lui-même à ses côtés, tirant une chaise à lui. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia; color: #252525; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #252525;"span style="font-kerning: none;"– Cap', fut la salutation à laquelle eut droit le chef de la Guilde : la plus courtoise que Tillian réussit à prononcer de la semaine. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia; color: #252525; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #252525;"span style="font-kerning: none;"– Tu nous rejoindras à la séance de ce soir, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne peux pas nous fuir encore plus longtemps, mon ami. Le grand conseil va désigner le nouveau maître de port. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia; color: #252525; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #252525;"span style="font-kerning: none;"– Regarde les petits, commença Tillian, il te voit comme un gaillard qui se contente d'aboyer des remarques désagréables, il pense que tu règnes sur les grands du pays, sur les Marchombres, les Dessinateurs. Tu es leur héros. Mais tu n'es jamais physiquement violent dans leur jeu. Je les ai jamais vu prendre l'épée de bois pour occire leurs camarades de jeu. Et pourtant, ton rôle est le plus disputé. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia; color: #252525; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #252525;"span style="font-kerning: none;"Tillian jeta un regard de biais au jeune Capitaine, celui-ci une chope de bière à la main, ne pipa mot. Il avait été son premier élève. Jeune, sympathique, vif, un navigateur hors-pairs. Intelligent. Trop. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia; color: #252525; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #252525;"span style="font-kerning: none;"Le Capitaine sembla prendre le temps nécessaire pour peser les propos de son ancien maître, il fronça les sourcils le temps de la réflexion et après avoir bu une gorgée de bière, il s'exprima posément : /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia; color: #252525; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #252525;"span style="font-kerning: none;"– Tu as toujours voulu qu'on reste retiré du monde, je le sais. Mais le fondateur de la Guilde de la Nébuleuse, il savait que notre place n'était pas là-haut, caché. Nos assassins, ils modèlent le monde. Et bientôt, on pourra quitter notre repère. L'Empire ne saura rien de notre petit jeu, nous nous mêleront à leur peuple, créeront notre Cité et… /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia; color: #252525; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #252525;"span style="font-kerning: none;"– Tais-toi, Tamis, s'il te plaît. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia; color: #252525; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #252525;"span style="font-kerning: none;"Des adolescents courraient sur le bas toit d'une ferme, des Siffleurs s'excitèrent dans leur enclos, inquiets. Une jeune fille, portait un sac à dos en cuir léger. Ces gamins-là, Tillian les observaient depuis des mois. Une fois par semaine, ils expérimentaient leurs nouvelles créations, espérant un jour créé un nouveau planeur, plus résistant, plus souple, pour voler plus longtemps. Rêvaient-ils de danser avec les nuages ? C'était au tour de la seule fille du groupe de présenter son planeur, elle retira son sac à dos, déplia un système complexe de cuirs légers et d'armatures en bois et à l'aide de sangles se l'attacha sur le dos. Les Siffleurs coururent se cacher à l'intérieur de leur étable : la fille venait de prendre son envol, elle plana quelques secondes, un sourire béat aux lèvres, elle tendit ses mains dessinant des spirales de vent léger. Tillian se redressa, descendit de la terrasse et avança dans la grand parc, les petits qui jouaient auparavant l'encerclèrent en criant toutes sortes de phrases, cherchant son attention. Mais Tillian fixait le ciel. De sa pipe s'élevait de petits nuages hâtifs. Il serra les poings, la gamine avait plané un bon bout, jusque-là rien d'incroyable. Un craquement sinistre effaça le sourire de Tillian, l'armature du planeur venait de céder, se brisant sec. La jeune fille bâtit des bras. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia; color: #252525; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #252525;"span style="font-kerning: none;"En de grands enjambées il piqua un sprint époustouflant, tendit les bras, serra la mâchoire et attendit l'impact, la gamine atterrit dans ses grands bras musclés. Ses jambes plièrent sous le choc mais il resta debout. Un sourire éclaira le visage du Maître : /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia; color: #252525; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #252525;"span style="font-kerning: none;"– De justesse, commenta-t-il en la déposant à terre. « Au moins, cette fois-ci tu n'as pas écrasé les Siffleurs. » Les garçons sur le toit étaient pantois, l'un d'eux avait un grand sourire satisfait, il pouvait encore faire ses preuves la semaine prochaine. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia; color: #252525; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #252525;"span style="font-kerning: none;"La gamine soupira bruyamment. Agacée. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia; color: #252525; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #252525;"span style="font-kerning: none;"– À chaque fois j'ai l'impression que mon planeur est parfait, marmonna-t-elle, la petite rouquine entreprit de retirer ses sangles. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia; color: #252525; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #252525;"span style="font-kerning: none;"– Viens à mon appartement demain matin, je te donnerai un coup de mains, si tu veux. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia; color: #252525; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #252525;"span style="font-kerning: none;"La petite leva de grands yeux brillant vers Tillian. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia; color: #252525; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #252525;"span style="font-kerning: none;"em– Sans rire ? /em/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia; color: #252525; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #252525;"span style="font-kerning: none;"emLa petite mine de surprise fit naître un éclat de rire au Maître. /em/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia; color: #252525; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #252525;"– Sans rire, petite. Allez, va te débarbouiller, le repas sera bientôt servi. On reverra ta façon de façonner ton armature, à mon avis c'est là que réside tes difficultés ! /p 


	6. La prochaine victime

La pluie venait tapoter contre les vitres de la salle, aussi discret qu'un amant timide. Tillian laissa son regard se perdre vers l'extérieur, goûtant aux arabesques des nuages du soir. Une odeur de menthe poivrée et de lavande provenaient des jardins, se glissant par une fenêtre entrouverte. Le feu de cheminée craquait avec force, projetant des ombres dansantes sur les murs en bois. Une fois par mois, la Guilde organisait un conseil ouvert à tous, un évènement plutôt détendu, sensé montrer la cohésion et la fraternité qui façonnaient la Nébuleuse. La réunion se déroulait dans la grande salle à manger, les tables étaient déplacées de façon à former un grand rectangle, les têtes de la Guilde avaient droits aux places de choix. Tillian s'étira avec force, faisant craquer ses os vieillissants. Les derniers membres de la Guilde quittaient gentiment la salle, il ne restait plus que le conseil restreint. Une des cuisinières déposa un grand pichet en cristal dans lequel reposait un vin sombre et épicé. Puis elle ferma derrière elle. Tillian se pencha vers les verres, s'en saisit d'un et y fit couler l'alcool. Le vin légèrement épais avait une robe violette somptueuse, une odeur de miel vint lui chatouiller les narines. C'était un grand cru. Il avala une gorgée et ferma les yeux. La seconde partie de la soirée n'allait pas tarder. Le vin lui donnait un semblant de courage. La soirée allait être longue et probablement houleuse.

Les plus importants membres de la Guilde s'étaient rassemblés suite au Grand Conseil de la soirée. Ils finissaient de réagencer la salle. Ils devaient discuter des affaires plus sérieuses qui étaient au coeur de leurs préoccupations. Tamis, vêtu de son appart de Capitaine, dégageait une force particulière, il paraissait sûr de lui et vif. Il portait une longue tunique bleu royal, les manches étaient brodés par de longs motifs composés de nuages et d'étoiles, une large ceinture en cuir sombre, un pantalon bouffant marron et des hautes battes finement lacés venaient compléter sa tenue. Il avait fier allure. Ses longs cheveux bouclés étaient tirés en arrière et maintenu par un noeud de soie bleu clair. Un vague sourire moqueur éclaira les traits de son ancien maître, le jeune Capitaine se donnait des airs de riches propriétaires, ou de fils d'empereur, voire, cette réflexion lui glaça subitement le sang, oui, il se donnait des airs d'empereur. L'idée d'assassiner Sil'Afian n'avait pas été amené par Tamis, non… mais rien n'empêchait qu'il ait tiré les ficelles nécessaires pour arriver à cette situation. Leur regard se croisèrent, Tamis lui sourit chaleureusement. Un vieillard venait de s'installer au milieu de la tablée, il se racla la gorge mettant fin aux discussions, les sept membres du conseil restreint prirent place.

Ce n'était pas le Capitaine qui menait le conseil, mais c'était l'ancien le plus vif d'esprit de la guilde qui se voyait offrir ce rôle. Cela faisait maintenant six ans que l'Ancien siégeait à la tête du conseil, Tillian lui faisait confiance. Ils étaient bons amis. L'Ancien, un gaillard encore bien charpenté, balaya le comité restreint de son regard indéchiffrable. Le conseil était constitué de sept membres : le Capitaine, l'Ancien, le Chef du Port, le Chef des Assassins, le Chef des Maîtres, le Chef des Inventeurs, le Chef des Venteux. Le maître de Selva était à la tête des Inventeurs, mais était tout aussi connu pour son art de l'épée et de la maîtrise des vents.

– Avant de commencer notre rencontre, j'aimerai vous lire un passage des annales de la guilde. Comme la coutume le veut, commença Ruden Sil'Wilden, l'Ancien. Il ouvrit un énorme livre qui se tenait devant lui et ouvrit vers le milieu de l'ouvrage. Il racla sa gorge : « Ainsi arriva les enfants du Vent. Les voiles multicolores avaient percé l'horizon un jour de grand soleil. La guilde, dès sa naissance, se voulait d'accueillir les voyageurs qui s'étaient perdus dans le brouillard : qu'ils soient vagabonds, perdus, exilés ou simples rêveurs. La guilde accueillit les enfants du Vent, pensant les sortir de leur peine, mais ce fut eux qui sortirent la guilde du brouillard, ils la sauvèrent. Jann Til'Mor, alors Capitaine préserva la venue des fils du Vent en ces mots : "Un petit groupe de cinq familles arrivèrent à Joa, notre village, ils chevauchaient de grands voiliers mus par le don du Vent, ils filaient à toute allure dans les vastes prairies et les plus doués d'entre eux s'élevaient haut dans les airs. Renna, la meneuse de leur clan, était la plus douée d'entre eux et c'est elle qui, avec notre aide, fit de la guilde la Nébuleuse. C'est elle et sa famille qui élevèrent Joa dans les cieux, les cachant aux yeux des Raïs et autres créatures qui nous voulaient du mal. Elle était notre sauveur, notre Mère." » Ruden referma le livre, but une gorgée de vin et tendit son verre en direction d'un jeune homme : « Je me disais que c'était un joli clin d'oeil pour Maren, notre nouveau Maître du Port, descendant de Renna. »

Celui-ci était petit, hâlé, fin. Il esquissa un petit sourire de politesse. Ses immenses yeux gris étaient contrastés par son teint foncé et ses longs cheveux ondulés les faisaient ressortir d'autant plus. Il avait eu le don du Vent très jeune, l'avait développé avec une efficacité effarante et maintenant était celui qui gérait le port, il permettait l'accès et la sortie d'Al-Joa. Il était l'Oeil de la guilde. Le Grand Conseil l'avait élu il y a quelques heures de cela avec une majorité respectable. Il était le plus jeune membre du conseil à présent. Tillian le respectait et l'appréciait, il était heureux de ce nouveau membre. Et un peu rassuré.

Ruden désigna le Capitaine de la main, il lui offrait la parole.

– Comme le veut la Règle de la Guilde, deux membres vont être interdit de vote pour cette rencontre. Je laisse l'honneur à Ruden de retirer les deux billes de la sacoche.

L'Ancien se pencha vers ladite sacoche, chaque bille avait une couleur différente et représentait un membre de l'assemblée. Il farfouilla un moment dans la sacoche et en retira deux billes qu'il présenta au conseil, une grise et une jaune :

– Tillian et Maren, votre voix ne sera pas pris en compte lors des votes de la soirée.

Léara, cheffe des Assassins, esquissa un grand sourire qui glaça le sang de Tillian, cette satisfaction ne lui plaisait pas. Se réjouir de l'absence de certains votes ne signifiaient rien de bon sur la cohésion du conseil. Cela était même inquiétant.

Ruden prit toutes ses précautions pour éviter de croiser le regard des membres du conseil. Il devait être impartial, mais la réaction de Léara ne lui avait pas échappé, ni le regard sombre et inquiet de Tillian. Maren se contenta d'accepter le tirage au sort d'un haussement d'épaule. Les décisions de la soirée reposaient donc entre les mains de Tamis, Léara, Ruden, Kiana la cheffe des Venteux et Ito le chef des Maîtres. L'Ancien tira à lui un parchemin annoté.

La pluie à l'extérieur se faisait plus persistante, se jetant dans de grandes rafales sur les hautes vitres. Le port allait être fermé pour la nuit, il était trop dangereux de naviguer dans ces conditions. Les enfants qui avaient persisté à jouer dans le parc ou les jardins se faisaient happer par leurs mères respectives et rentraient se mettre à l'abri. L'odeur de la lavande avait été balayé par le fort parfum de la terre gorgée d'eau. Ruden Sil'Wilden finissait la lecture des points du jour, décrochant divers grimaces de mécontentement parmi les conseillers ou des sourires satisfaits. Tillian paraissait particulièrement à vif -comme s'il s'apprêtait à bondir et arracher la gorge de la première personne qui cherchait à le contredire.

– C'est ridicule, commença le maître des Inventeurs tentant de garder son sang froid, cela fait des semaines que je le répète, pourquoi vouloir l'assassiner lui ? Si votre but est de renverser l'Empire, il y aurait des cibles bien plus logiques.

– Votre but ? répéta Léara d'une voix doucereuse. Elle lissa une de ses boucles rousses. « Tu es tout aussi impliqué dans ce projet que nous le sommes, mon ami. »

Le Capitaine leva une main pour faire taire la jeune femme.

– Là n'est pas la question. Il se tourna vers Tillian : Le prochain assassinat a pour seul but de tester la fidélité de Selva, elle est notre pièce maîtresse dans cette partie. Si elle flanche maintenant alors elle ne sera pas capable d'assassiner le Seigneur de la Citadelle, ou son jeune enfant.

Tillian grogna. Il savait déjà tout ça, il se battait contre cette idée depuis si longtemps. Mais le Capitaine venait de jeter son dernier filet sur lui, les Règles du Conseil étaient des mailles redoutables.

– Si tu as peur de lui annoncer sa victime, je peux m'en charger, suggéra Léara, je n'ai pas peur de la blesser. Ton élève pourrait faire l'histoire de notre peuple, elle doit être sûre.

– Il faut éprouver sa fidélité, sinon tout risque de s'effondrer, approuva le Capitaine.

C'est ce que Tillian craignait justement. La cible que Selva devait éliminer serait le meurtre le plus difficile qu'elle aurait à commettre. Un meurtre qui laisserait des séquelles inguérissables. Un meurtre qui pourrait la transformer en un monstre, une simple marionnette, une parfaite tueuse sans âme et remords. L'Assassin devait avoir le droit de refuser sa victime. C'était un élément fondateur de la Guilde.

– Et si elle refusait de tuer son Oncle ? Kiana la cheffe des Venteux venait d'exprimer ce qui taraudait le maître de la fille. Il attendit la réponse du Capitaine avec appréhension. Il espérait connaître Tamis, mais le jeune homme était aussi imprévisible que le vent des plaines.

– Alors…, Tamis semblait peser ses mots, il faudra réfléchir à la place qu'elle tient dans notre projet.

– Elle deviendrait un potentiel danger pour la Nébuleuse, rajouta Léara, une promesse non formulée sembla peser dans la salle.

 _Tout danger devra être éliminé._

– Pourquoi vouloir éliminer l'Oncle, maintenant ? s'interrogea Maren, perplexe. Distraitement, il dessinait de minuscules tornades du bout des doigts, celle-ci s'entrechoquaient provoquant de petits éclairs. Ruden en chassa une du revers de la main.

– Je ne comprend pas ta question, Maren, marmonna le vieillard.

– Je comprends que vous vouliez tester la fidélité de Selvaryan Davos, mais elle ne verra probablement pas la logique de devoir tuer son Oncle alors qu'il a déserté la guilde depuis quelques mois déjà. Le fait qu'elle ne soit pas partie avec lui pourrait déjà indiquer sa fidélité, non ?

Léara esquissa un grand sourire.

– Tu as raison sur un point Maren, pourquoi l'éliminer maintenant ? Comme tu pourras le noter, nous avions quelques obstacles pour lancer l'ordre. Tillian ici présent a refusé obstinément d'informer son élève de sa mission, nous ne voulions pas mener ce point devant le conseil mais à force de faire la tête de mule nous fûmes pousser à agir par cette voie. Il semblait avoir moins de peine à accepter le meurtre de l'Empereur plutôt que le meurtre d'un déserteur. Et il est venu le temps de passer à la suite des actions avant que l'Empire ne réagisse rapidement et se protège de nous. Pour cela nous devons être sûr que la petite agira dans notre sens. Cela ne me fait pas plaisir de l'avouer mais cette gamine est une excellente assassin, elle est la digne successeur de son maître. La perdre serait un mauvais coup pour nous.

Tamis approuva silencieusement.

– Après cela, Léara partira accomplir sa propre mission. Mais pas avant d'être certain que Selva est avec nous jusqu'au bout.

– Sinon je devrai donner ma priorité à une autre victime, glissa Léara. Le sous-entendu était clair.

Si Selva refusait… elle mourrait.


	7. La fuite

Une ombre se dessinait dans la nuit, le vent puissant et la pluie semblait n'avoir aucun effet sur elle, car la silhouette se glissait sans difficulté en direction du port d'Al-Joa. La sentence était tombée durant le conseil du soir : l'Oncle devait mourir de la main de Selva. Tillian devait informer son élève, au risque de se faire expulser du conseil.

Le port était illuminée par une série d'orbes luminescents qui flottaient nonchalamment dans les airs, la nuit s'étendait à présent dans le ciel et la pluie avait doublé en intensité. Les hommes de Maren, l'Oeil du port, sécurisaient les voiliers à l'aide d'épaisses cordes, le vent était puissant. Certains, formant un arc de cercle le long du quai, projetaient des ondes de vent pour former un bouclier pour le port, permettant les derniers voyageurs de s'amarrer avec plus de facilité.

La silhouette se cachait derrière une série de planches en bois et de marchandises, elle portait un large sac de voyage et son visage était caché par une sombre capuche. Elle semblait vouloir s'assurer que personne ne l'avait remarqué. Le temps était misérable, il était presque inconcevable de survivre à un vol dans de telles conditions. Mais cela n'empêcha l'ombre de se glisser dans son voilier, un navire solide. Tillian retira sa capuche, créant un léger courant avec le don du Vent, la pluie évita son visage. Il put alors lever les voiles le plus discrètement possibles. Il posa ses armes et ses biens dans une caisse clouée au plancher, il la ferma à triple tour. Il s'installa au gouvernail de son navire et inspira profondément.

Il devait retrouver Selva.

 _Un souffle vous pousse_

 _Les étoiles cachées se dévoilent_

 _La certitude du chemin se dessine._

Sa voile gonflée de vent glaciale gouta le ciel nocturne.

La descente pour les plaines s'annonçait mortelle.


	8. Une rencontre inattendue

Le convoi s'était arrêté près d'un petit village coincé entre deux collines, il espérait s'abriter des intempéries. Bjorn avait suivi les chariots durant la journée, rassurant dans un premier temps que ses intentions étaient honorables et qu'il souhaitait simplement se greffer à leur voyage, le temps de joindre le prochain village. Après une longue journée de chevauchée qui le laissa éreinté il se trouvait enfin derrière les hautes palissades du bourg. C'était un petit endroit assez coquet, on voyait que la capitale de l'Empire était proche. Les devants de maison étaient décorés de fleurs aux couleurs vives, ainsi que ponctués par quelques bancs ou des petites fontaines paresseuses. Les ruelles étaient propres et deux, trois gardes faisaient le tour des veines principales du village, ils étaient armés pour le combat. Une des conséquences de l'assassinat de l'Empereur ? Bjorn rechercha l'auberge qui lui semblait la plus appréciable, il y passerait la nuit et le lendemain il chercherait la taverne la plus pitoyable pour y récolter les rumeurs. Le chevalier confia sa monture à un petit gamin parsemé de tâches de rousseur, il lui glissa une pièce dans la main et après avoir flatté son destrier entra dans l'établissement de son choix. Une auberge au toit de chaume aux volets bleus, avec une terrasse qui donnait sur la place du village. L'intérieur était en bois rustique, la salle était assez grande. Il y avait peu de clients, surtout quelques têtes croisés dans la journée qui venaient se réchauffer autour d'un bon feu et d'un bon ragoût de siffleurs. Bjorn s'approcha du comptoir derrière lequel se tenait le tenant l'auberge. Dans son dos était exposé une série de poteries, de fioles et tonneaux raffinés. La nuit ne serait pas bon marché. Mais au moins son dos rompu aura un lit douillet sans puce pour le réconforter.

– Vous reste-t-il une petite chambre pour un noble chevalier ? s'enquit le géant, un grand sourire charmeur accroché aux lèvres. Il devait se montrer courtois, la poussière du voyage ne devait pas donner l'impression qu'il était un brave et propre gars.

– P'tet bien.

L'aubergiste tapota des doigts sur le comptoir, Bjorn sortit quelques pièces qu'il présenta dans sa grande main.

– Ouais, il nous reste une chambre, ser.

– Très bien, je prendrai aussi une portion de ragoût, du pain et du fromage, si possible.

– Ouais.

Bjorn tourna des talons, ce n'était pas avec ce vieux bougon qu'il allait tailler la bavette. Le chevalier alla s'installer à une des tables libres de la grande salle. Il retira ses épaulières et posa son casque ainsi que sa lourde hache sur une des chaises. Quelques gamins qui trainaient dans les pattes de leurs parents jetaient des regards admiratifs dans la direction du géant. Peut-être était-il leur premier vrai chevalier, enfin... vrai. Il était chevalier, il avait été garde, il était de bonne famille. Il s'était montré vaillant durant de sombres périodes. Il sourit aux enfants. Ouais, un chevalier les petits gars. J'en suis un.

Une serveuse, à peine entrée dans l'adolescence, lui posa une chope de bière sur la table, le ramenant à la réalité. Une odeur de chien mouillé trainait dans l'air, un gamin, le petit de l'écurie, frottait les taches de boues à l'aide d'une grosse brosse. La serveuse se racla la gorge pour se donner de la contenance, elle avait une petite voix toute timide.

– Ces m'ssieurs vous l'offre.

Bjorn suivit le doigt de la jeune femme, il aperçut dans un premier temps un voyageur, le visage long et chauve. Il était grand, musclé, l'air sombre, seul. Il ne regardait pas dans sa direction, la mâchoire serrée, l'homme paraissait mal à l'aise, voire anxieux. Son regard se portait sur une autre table. Bjorn suivit la direction du regard et reconnut de vieux amis. Il faillit hurler leur nom tant il était heureux de les voir, mais il se retint de justesse. Avec un grand contrôle il se contenta de dévoiler le plus large sourire qu'il pouvait faire et tendit discrètement la chope en leur direction. Les deux autres clients le fixaient, d'un accord commun ils quittèrent leur table, leur boisson à la main et rejoignirent Bjorn.

– Comment vas-tu mon vieux ? Le jeune Salim, le compagnon d'Ewilan, se pencha vers Bjorn afin d'échanger une accolade.

– Je n'arrive pas à y croire, ça faisait si longtemps, mon ami ! Laisse-moi te regarder !

Le jeune marchombre rougit, il avait pris en masse musculaire, mais tout en finesse. Il était rayonnant. Savait-il déjà qu'il serait bientôt père, ou l'ignorait-il ? Bjorn n'osa aborder le sujet, il préféra saluer son ancien commandant :

– Je suppose que tu es là incognito ? glissa Bjorn à l'intention d'Edwin, il avait laissé sa barbe pousser ainsi que ses cheveux.

Bjorn n'avait failli pas le reconnaitre. Edwin opina du chef, son regard gris perçant était le même. Le chevalier s'interrogea comment il s'était déplacé si rapidement depuis les Marches du Nord, il supposa qu'un Dessinateur avait dû l'amener jusqu'à un certain point et qu'Edwin avait continué le reste du chemin en destrier. Une façon peut-être de brouiller les pistes. Le Seigneur de la Citadelle lui serra l'épaule avec douceur.

– En effet, mon ami. Il parlait d'une voix très basse, presque imperceptible. Nous nous sommes croisés en chemin avec ce cher Salim, nous nous rendons tout deux à Al-Jeit.

Les anciens amis s'installèrent à table, la serveuse venait d'amener un plateau de pain et de fromage. La joie des retrouvailles fut rapidement effacée par le poids des évènements récents. En quelques mots, ils se firent comprendre qu'ils étaient les trois au courant de la situation.

– Mais parlons-en plus tard, je crains les oreilles indiscrètes, indiqua Edwin avec calme, il planta son couteau dans un morceau de fromage. Salim en avait déjà avalé trois gros morceaux ainsi qu'une bonne série de tranches de pain.

– Que deviens-tu Bjorn ? s'enquit Salim, souriant. La bouche pleine.

Bjorn sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Honteux ? Ou embarrassé, il ne savait trop.

– Comme vous le savez, j'ai servi dans la garde impériale pendant les deux, trois ans qui suivaient notre victoire face aux Mercenaires du Chaos. Mais je ne tenais pas en place, l'aventure me manquait. Dans ce temps de prospérité je savais que ma place, même si j'en avais toujours rêvé, n'était pas au palais mais auprès des gens pour les aider à améliorer leur vie. Alors j'ai sillonné le pays pour filer des coups de mains là où on voulait bien de mon aide.

– C'est très noble de ta part Bjorn, commenta Edwin, un sourire aux lèvres. Savait-il que son approbation valait tout l'or du monde pour le chevalier ? Certainement... Car quand Bjorn croisa le regard de Salim celui-ci haussa les sourcils en lui faisant un clin d'oeil. Ah, son jeune ami lui avait grandement manqué.

– Et comment se porte l'autre partie de la compagnie ?

– Ma compagne se porte comme un charme, commença Edwin dissimulant non sans peine sa fierté, nous attendons un deuxième enfant.

– Félicitations ! Décidément..., Bjorn se reprit avant de divulguer la nouvelle à Salim, elle arrive à tenir sur place ?

– Bien sûr que non, il rit franchement.

– Je l'ai croisé au dernier Conseil de la Guilde, chuchota Salim, elle montrait fièrement son ventre arrondie, elle a failli provoquer un nouveau scandal.

– C'est une manie chez elle, non ? plaisanta le chevalier en se servant du ragout fraichement servi.

– En effet. Mais que veux-tu, elle est intenable. Edwin emporté par ses pensées continua : « Le petit va sur sa cinquième année. Une vraie pipelette. »

– On se demande de qui il tient ça... glissa Salim moqueur.

– Sûrement de sa tante, répondit Bjorn sur le même ton.

Edwin secoua la tête.

– Vous prenez des libertés mes amis, moquez-vous seulement, vous verrez quand vous aurez votre propre famille.

– Dieu merci, je suis enfant unique, plaisanta le chevalier, engouffrant une énorme cuillerée de ragout. La viande était tendre à souhait, un vrai délice.

– Il faudrait surtout que tu trouves quelqu'un pour fonder une famille grand mufle.

Bjorn sentit ses oreilles rougirent. Salim s'affaissa légèrement.

– Pardon.

– Tu mériterais que je te rosses, mon ami.

– Ah, elle est finie l'époque où tu me tenais en respect.

– Tu crois ? menaça le chevalier, il ponctua sa question d'un clin d'oeil.

* * *

Le repas s'était prolongé par une série de chopes de bière, de vins et d'hydromel. Ils partagèrent quelques anecdotes de leur quotidien, Edwin camouflant au mieux son statu, heureusement qu'il tenait l'alcool. Après l'énième boisson, le Seigneur de la Citadelle régla la note et ils décidèrent de sortir pour une promenade digestive, la pluie avait cessé d'harceler le toit et les vitres. Salim se glissa dans un poncho épais et ouvrit la porte de l'auberge, Bjorn avait préalablement retiré tout son appart de chevalier et l'avait enfermé dans sa chambre, il garda néanmoins sa hache dans son dos. Le ciel frais les accueillit avec une armée d'étoiles étincelantes, Salim s'élança dans une série de fines acrobaties et atterrit les bras ouverts en direction de la voute nocturne. Bjorn applaudit les prouesses du marchombre.

– La poésie marchombre s'exprime de multiples façons, nota Edwin.

Salim approuva, fier.

Les anciens compagnons avancèrent dans le village, parlant à voix basse. Chacun savait qu'ils allaient glisser sur le sujet brûlant qu'il fallait taire dans l'auberge. Mais ils profitèrent encore quelques instants du plaisir de se dégourdir les jambes lourdes et de diluer l'alcool à coup de grandes bouffées d'air.

– Bjorn que penses-tu de la barbe de notre cher ami ? lâcha Salim après une dernière pirouette.

– Cela lui sied, commença Bjorn, quoique cela le vieillit aussi.

Edwin se gratta le menton.

– Ellana ne m'a pas encore vu avec, elle aura sûrement le dernier mot là-dessus.

– Alors vous vous rendez à la capitale... sait-on un peu plus sur cette triste affaire ?

Edwin serra la mâchoire. Penser à la mort de son vieil ami ne devait pas être plaisant, songea le chevalier. Et pourtant tout devait lui rappeler l'odieux assassinat qui faisait trembler l'Empire.

– On a essayé de contenir l'information de son décès pour éviter l'angoisse dans Gwendalavir, mais les domestiques ont vite transmis la nouvelle au peuple.

– La Guilde va sûrement tenir un conseil en urgence, Salim paraissait terriblement sérieux. Il avait énormément mûri depuis leur première rencontre.

– Je pensais que les marchombres ne voulaient pas se mêler aux évènements politiques ?

– En effet, Bjorn, mais nous vivons pour l'équilibre et l'harmonie, la perte de Sil'Afian est un chamboulement terrible dans l'équilibre du pays.

– Tu as sans doute raison. J'ai croisé Ewilan à la capitale... le géant se frappa le front avec la paume de sa main - il avait oublié d'annoncer la mort de Duom. « Je... je l'ai vu chez le vieil analyste, il est décédé. »

Salim ralentit le pas.

– Oh.

Edwin posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami et la serra.

– La Vie lui a rendu un brave service, Duom n'aurait pas supporté de vivre cette situation, il a pu s'éteindre pendant une année de paix.

– Oui, au moins ça... grommela Salim, il essuya quelques larmes, mais la paix est maintenant en danger. Si quelqu'un a planifié d'assassiner l'Empereur c'est que la voie du Chaos a pris une nouvelle forme. Chaos et Harmonie sont deux chemins qui ne cessent de se croiser.

– La réelle question qui se pose à nous pour le moment est de savoir si l'assassin agissait à son propre compte ou si nous avons affaire à une nouvelle guilde. Et si l'Empereur était l'unique cible pour détruire l'équilibre.

– Tu risques d'être sur la liste, mon ami, murmura Bjorn d'une voix blanche.

Edwin opina du chef, sa main était comme collée à la garde de son épée.

– Toute ma famille est en danger, confirma le Seigneur d'une voix contrôlée. L'annonce de la grossesse d'Ellana prenait une teinte plus dramatique que joyeuse à l'instant. « Au moins, et c'est tout aussi problématique que positif, Sil'Afian n'avait pas d'héritiers directs. » rajouta le guerrier ponctuant sa déclaration d'un long soupire.

Edwin devait être exténué, songea le chevalier. Il nota seulement maintenant les profondes cernes d'un bleu nuit.

* * *

Les difficultés ne venaient que de commencer. Cette nouvelle aventure ne s'annonçait pas de tout repos, l'âge avait amené les soucis du foyer, de nouveaux grades, de nouvelles responsabilités. _Finalement,_ songea Bjorn _, je suis peut-être celui qui a vécu le moins de changements._


	9. La voile jaune

Ce matin était particulièrement froid.

Selva avait l'impression que ses doigts s'étaient endurcis durant la nuit et que si elle tentait de les réchauffer ils risquaient de se craqueler. Elle avait passé la nuit dans son voilier - Drôle d'Horizon. Chaque jour elle se déplaçait aléatoirement, espérant brouiller les pistes. La garde impériale devait fouiller la région au peigne fin. Quand elle avait encore assez d'énergie, elle faisait voleter son voilier dans la forêt évitant de sortir les roues, pour ne pas laisser de traces de sa présence. Selva s'était réfugiée à l'intérieur du navire pour cette nuit : vu qu'il s'agissait d'un voilier de vent, il se devait d'être léger, il était donc serti d'un minuscule compartiment pour dormir en cas de mauvais temps. Il y avait la place pour un matelas, si on y ajoutait un deuxième la pièce serait entièrement remplie, aucune parcelle de plancher ne serait visible. Le compartiment ne pouvait donc accueillir que deux personnes, de préférences petites et fines. Le plafond était bas, elle y tenait debout parce qu'elle n'était pas bien grande. Selva s'enroula au mieux dans ses couvertures, enfouissant son nez gelé dans la chaleur du tissu. De la givre se dessinait sur la petite vitre de sa chambre. Elle soupira, certains membres de la Nébuleuse, imprégnés du don du Vent, dès leur naissance, pouvaient convoquer de la vapeur d'eau chaude : parfait pour les grands voyages, on pouvait se décrasser et réchauffer un peu l'air froid de la pièce. Hélas, elle n'avait pas ce don, elle avait maîtrisé plusieurs techniques mais aucune qui lui permettrait de se réchauffer. Une rumeur courrait que d'autres Venteux vivaient dans le désert des Murmures et que ceux-ci maîtrisaient les vents chauds. Cela aurait été parfait. Elle frissonna.

Malgré le froid persistant des chants d'oiseaux provenaient de l'extérieur. Selva avait amarré son voilier dans l'éclaircie d'une forêt épaisse. Elle l'avait camouflé au mieux avec des buissons et des branchages. Elle avait fermé les voiles et sortie les roues de son voilier. L'art de la navigation leur permettait de décoller un peu du sol à l'aide du Don du Vent, mais la plupart du temps ils sortaient les roues et fonçaient à travers champ, comme des flèches. Alors que Selva tentait de se rendormir des images de la maison lui revenaient sans cesse à l'esprit, le port d'Al-Joa et ses voiles aux mille couleurs, le parc et les jardins, la bibliothèque, les courses de voiliers autour de la Cité volante. Une image se dessina plus nettement dans son esprit : Tillian, à l'époque il avait les cheveux longs, son oncle et elle, alors bien plus jeune, avaient participé à la course d'Al-Joa et avaient gagné. Selva savait bien que la victoire était due aux dons incroyables de son maître et de son oncle. Les meilleurs navigateurs n'avaient besoin que de deux membres pour pouvoir voler dans les airs, très haut. Mais elle s'était sentie si fière ce jour-là, elle ne souvenait pas d'un jour où elle aurait été plus heureuse que celui-là. Ils avaient été en parfaite osmose, elle ne se sentait pas comme une incapable, elle était à sa juste place et n'avait aucune déranger ses deux gardiens. Un navigateur seul ne pouvait rêver de voir son voilier s'élever à plus d'un mètre du sol. Seul le travail d'équipe permettait de rester dans les airs sans risquer une chute mortelle. Pendant la course annuelle de la Cité le maître du port sécurisait le parcours que devait emprunter les participants, il étendait de long filet de sécurité, les accrochants à de gros anneaux dorés qui ourlaient l'Île flottante jusqu'à des sphères de Vent, un art des descendants de Renna, qui flottaient tout autour de l'Île. Si un membre devait tomber du voilier alors il était récupéré par le filet. Selva sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. La course de cette année aurait lieu aujourd'hui. La jeune fille se retourna une énième fois dans ses couvertures. Son dos était endolori par la nuitée sur le matelas fin. Une crampe étira une de ses jambes, elle grima. Elle ne pouvait décemment rester toute la journée ainsi, mais il lui restait peu d'énergie. L'assassinat de Sil'Afian n'arrêtait pas de la travailler, à tout heure elle se demandait à quel point cet acte était une erreur. Elle ressortait de ses tourments avec une fatigue accrue. Si elle avait été une assassin parfaite elle n'aurait jamais réfléchi aux conséquences de ses actes, mettant sa confiance en Tamis, le Capitaine, et obéissant aveuglément aux ordres de Tillian. Mais le comportement contradictoire de son maître la travaillait, il précisait constamment qu'il fallait obéir aux ordres du Capitaine et pourtant il n'hésitait pas à le remettre en question en public. Il montrait ses désaccords ou en discutait avec elle. Etait-ce une bonne chose, oui ou non, de tuer l'Empereur ? Et ses prochaines missions... qui allait-elle devoir assassiner cette fois-ci ? Habituellement, les assassinats permettaient l'autonomie d'Al-Joa. C'était pour cette raison, il y a des siècles de cela, que la guilde avait accepté son premier contrat. L'idée était simple : on assassinait quelqu'un qui n'aurait de toute façon aucune influence sur Al-Joa ; on permettait l'autonomie de celle-ci ; en travaillant dans l'ombre personne ne pouvait connaitre l'existence de la Cité. Les contrats parvenaient par les auberges et tavernes tenues par des membres de la Guilde qui s'étaient infiltrés parmi les habitants de l'Empire. Il s'agissait évidemment de membres de confiance.

Le bois du navire grinça semblant lui aussi trembler de froid. L'été toucherait bientôt à sa fin, songea la jeune fille. Le vent frais de l'automne devenait de plus en plus insistant. Elle avait l'impression que des mois l'écartait à présent du meurtre de Sil'Afian, alors qu'en réalité l'évènement avait eu lieu i peine quatre jour de cela. Quand elle fermait les yeux elle voyait le visage élancé de l'Empereur dormant paisiblement puis d'un geste souple et précis elle dessinait un sourire rouge sur sa gorge, il ouvrait alors les yeux en grand. En général, elle se réveillait au même moment, transpirante.

Selva décida qu'il était temps qu'elle sorte de son lit, au risque de devenir folle à force de se retourner le cerveau dans tout les sens. D'un geste mou, elle se redressa et quitta sa petite chambre. Elle frissonna. Il faisait encore plus froid à l'extérieur. Elle se glissa dans un poncho et entreprit des étirements, son dos lui faisait souffrir et sa nuque était toute endolorie. Tillian n'avait toujours pas repris contact pour lui donner la prochaine mission. La jeune femme se hissa sur la pointe des pieds, tendant les mains vers la branche d'un vieil et robuste arbre, elle l'avait repéré en arrivant la nuit dernière, il n'avait aucun champignon à sa base, aucune branche morte dans son périmètre, il semblait parfaitement sain et solide. De ses mains, elle caressa légèrement l'écorce, son dos craqua bruyamment. Elle entreprit quelques tractions, fermant les yeux. Les premiers rayons de soleil vinrent lui chatouiller les joues. La forêt grouillait de vie. Elle goûta la musique des bois, certes ils avaient des oiseaux à Al-Joa, surtout des de grandes envergures, mais ici elle découvrait des immenses coq sauvages au fier plumage, de minuscules oiseaux pas plus gros qu'un doigt aux plumes scintillantes. D'un geste habitué la jeune fille continua de grimper dans l'arbre, s'arrêtant peu avant le sommet, de peur que la pointe ne cède sous son poids. Elle put goûter au lever du soleil, le vent vint secouer sa cime mais elle resta perchée. Le ciel se teintait des lueurs rosées du jour nouveau. Son regard se porta au-delà de la forêt, après la lisière s'étendait de vastes plaines ponctuées de quelques arbres noueux. Dans la plénitude verte se dessinait une tâche jaune, Selva retint son souffle. Un voilier ? Les permissions de se rendre sur terre étaient rares, et elle ne connaissait que trois autres personnes qui étaient en mission. Une des règles était de rester le plus discret avec leur voilier : les inventeurs avaient même créé tout un système qui permettait de camoufler le voilier en un chariot, sa forme certes particulière attirait les regards mais déjà moins qu'un voilier. La personne qui goutait le vent du matin avec son navire devait penser qu'il était seul dans la région. Un frisson traversa son échine, le contact humain lui manquait, cela faisait plus d'une semaine qu'elle n'avait parlé avec des amis, des connaissances. Elle était seule. Selva arrivait depuis peu à façonner le vent, lui donnant pour un court moment une certaine forme. Elle aurait pu envoyer un papillon de vent en direction du voilier pour lui signifier sa présence, mais elle sentit comme un poids sur son torse lui contre-indiquant cette action. Quelque chose se déclencha dans sa mémoire : la voile jaune. Son coeur manqua un battement, de ses yeux elle tenta de discerner si des motifs de peinture courraient le long du mât. Oui. Sa gorge se noua. Elle ne connaissait que trois voiliers qui arboraient les couleurs jaunes. Et celui-ci, elle le reconnut enfin, était le voilier de sa mère. Elle était morte peu après la naissance de Selva. La coutume voulait que le défunt brûle dans son voilier et qu'on laisse la cendre voler dans les cieux. Or sa mère avait souhaité qu'on transmette son voilier à une personne singulière... le déserteur Irana Davos, son oncle. Des larmes roulèrent sur les joues de Selva. Il était si loin et si proche. Son oncle... Elle devait agir. La jeune fille descendit l'arbre aussi vite qu'elle y avait grimpé, le coeur battant avec acharnement dans sa poitrine. En quelques enjambées, elle sauta à bord de Drôle d'Horizon et se dépêcha vers son coffre et souleva violemment le couvercle. De ses mains tremblantes elle fouilla dans le bazar, remua le contenu hétéroclite pour finalement retrouver sa sphère de communication. Elle commença à la frotter, prête à faire son devoir : informer Tillian de la localisation de son oncle. Elle savait qu'il était un déserteur et qu'il mettait un danger toute la guilde par sa présence sur les plaines de Gwendalavir. Ses mains cessèrent subitement de frictionner la sphère. Elle ne pouvait imaginer son oncle les trahir en dévoilant des informations clés sur la Nébuleuse. Elle était déchirée entre son devoir envers sa famille, la guilde, et son amour pour son oncle. Le souvenir de son départ émergea dans ses pensées, les larmes de la pression des derniers jours finirent enfin par trouver un chemin jusqu'à ses yeux, elle se retrouva rapidement le visage inondé. Ses joues piquaient. Elle ferma les yeux, ne réprimant plus ses sanglots. C'était Tillian qui l'avait consolé le jour où Irana avait déserté, elle avait été ravagée par le chagrin et la peur. Irana était le dernier membre de sa famille vivant. Et il était comme un père pour elle. Tillian s'était montré très doux et réconfortant, trouvant des mots justes et délicats, la prenant dans ses bras. Le souvenir de la chaleur de Tillian apaisa lentement le coeur de la jeune femme. N'avait-elle pas passer l'âge pour se laisser envahir ainsi par l'émotion ? Irana était parti le jour de son vingt-et-unième anniversaire, il y a dix mois de cela. Selva serra la sphère de communication contre sa poitrine. Informer Tillian s'avérait un choix plus difficile qu'elle aurait cru... elle savait que le départ de son oncle avait atrocement blessé son maître. Ils étaient bons amis. Peut-être était-ce plus sûr de garder ce qu'elle avait vu secret ? Qui sait comment réagirait Tillian.

Selva reposa la sphère, les mains tremblantes.

Elle ferma le couvercle de la caisse et entreprit d'étendre les voiles de son navire. Elle hissa sa grande voile jaune et le foc bleu nuit. Elle entra les roues et dégagea les buissons et autres branchages qui camouflaient le navire. Puis avec conviction elle s'encra à l'arrière du navire, les jambes droites. Le gouvernail était encastré à ras le sol, elle pouvait ainsi le guider à l'aide de son pied, laissant ses deux mains libres. Deux énormes tuyaux en cuivre, un à la gauche et l'autre à la droite de Selva, sortaient du plancher tel de gros champignons. Le sommet du tuyau prenait la forme d'un entonnoir. Tout un système de tuyau courait sous la coque du navire, permettant de s'élever du sol. C'est ainsi que le voilier volait. Selva étendit une main devant chaque tuyau, elle déplaça le gouvernail avec son pied et commença à invoquer les vents, faisant appel à son don du vent. De petits tourbillons semblaient couleur hors de sa peau, formant des arabesques compliquées, elle attendit quelques secondes et le flux augmenta, le voilier décolla.

 _Elle devait continuer à avancer, disparaitre, au risque de perdre la raison._

 _Elle avait besoin de goûter le vent et le chant des voiles._


	10. Mademoiselle, votre foulard !

Un petit-déjeuner copieux les attendait dans la salle à manger de l'auberge. Bjorn, Edwin et Salim goûtaient une dernière fois au plaisir des retrouvailles autour d'un repas partagé. L'auberge était à présent bien vide comparé à la soirée, il ne restait plus que quelques clients. Dont le même gaillard qu'hier, nota Bjorn scrutant l'homme chauve qui, le soir précédant, jetait des regards en direction d'Edwin. L'homme avait à présent le dos tourné au trio, le visage en direction de la fenêtre qui donnait sur la place principale. Le chevalier s'installa à table et désigna l'inconnu du menton, le Seigneur de la Citadelle opina. Le message était clair : Oui, je l'ai aussi remarqué. Il dégageait une puissance de cet individu, comme s'il s'agissait d'un marchombre ou d'un mercenaire. Une machine à tuer, en tout les cas. Bjorn prenait le coup d'oeil pour repérer ceux qui dégageaient cette petite énergie en plus, qui faisaient de ces êtres humains des ennemis redoutables et parfois de fiers amis. Son instinct de soldat lui disait de garder l'oeil ouvert. Salim se racla la gorge et se saisit de sa boisson fumante.

– Nos chemins vont bientôt diverger mes amis, je lève ma tasse à notre belle rencontre et profère de bons voeux pour la suite de nos pérégrinations !

– Quel fin poète tu fais Salim, commenta Edwin un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Il avala une gorgée de sa boisson fumante et se retourna vers le chevalier : « Bjorn, je te garde dans mes pensées, que ton propre chemin soit fructueux ! »

Bjorn inclina la tête en signe de gratitude. Hier, lors de leur marche digestive, Bjorn avait esquissé ses propres plans : sillonner le pays pour récolter des informations. Edwin avait approuvé sa quête, même s'il avait imaginé confier un autre rôle à Bjorn : la protection de son fils. Avec la mort de Sil'Afian Edwin allait probablement devenir la tête régente de l'Empire, le temps que les choses se tassent et que la succession se mette en place - sa famille était en danger. Bjorn avait été ému par la confiance de son ami, et il aurait accepté avec fierté mais son instinct lui disait que sa place n'était pas auprès de Destan. Edwin comprenait très bien. Bjorn savait bien que d'autres informateurs allaient parcourir le pays, mais il avait une position clé entre plusieurs figures importantes : Edwin - Ellana - Ewilan. De plus, son air naturellement maladroit mettait les gens en confiance, parfait pour tendre l'oreille et apprendre les rumeurs.

Et lors de la chute de l'équilibre de l'empire était née une certitude en lui, sa place n'était pas dans la citadelle. Ni auprès de ses amis.

– Je ferai tout en mon pouvoir pour arriver à mes fins, promit le géant. De son couteau il se coupa une fine lamelle de siffleur séché et l'avala sans cérémonie. Un silence matinal s'installa, ils mangèrent sans parler, s'échangeant de petits regards chargés d'émotions. Allaient-ils tout survivre à ce nouveau revirement de situation ? Edwin était le plus en danger, mais Salim qui était si proche d'Ewilan et d'Ellana risquait tout au tant. La Guilde se battait pour aller de l'avant sur sa voie, mais les tensions étaient encore présentes.

– Hé bien moi, Salim s'étira faisant craquer sa colonne vertébrale, je me réjouis de revoir ma belle.

– Tu m'étonnes, une fille aussi ravissante, radieuse et intelligente. Tu m'expliqueras comment elle est tombée dans tes bras, ce trésor, plaisanta Bjorn sur le ton taquin d'antan. Salim ne rougit pas cette fois, il se contenta de lui tirer la langue, bon enfant.

– Je ferai pas le malin à ta place, celui qui de nous deux n'a personne ce n'est pas moi...

Bjorn fit semblant de s'offusquer.

– Que sais-tu de ma couche ?

Edwin secoua la tête.

– Est-ce qu'un jour vous changerez ? Il leva les mains au ciel. « J'espère que non. »

Les dernières tranches de viande avalées et quelques provisions empaquetées, chacun prépara sa monture, prêt à reprendre la route. Bjorn flatta l'encolure de son fidèle destrier, il l'avait acheté peu après leur victoire contre le Chaos. C'était un petit gars d'un village qui avait bien voulu lui céder son jeune cheval pour quelques pièces d'or. À une enfantine condition, il devait garder le nom que lui avait donné sa petite soeur. C'est ainsi que Bjorn Wil'Wayard était accompagné de son fidèle compagnon de route : Fenouil. Heureusement, ils n'avaient encore accompli aucun exploit ensemble, il aimait beaucoup son cheval, mais qu'on se souvienne de lui comme Bjorn le chevaucheur de Fenouil, ne lui plaisait pas tant.

– Il a une bonne tête ton cheval, Salim s'était glissé à ses côtés, Bjorn opina du chef. Le jeune marchombre lui tendit la main. « Je dois reprendre la route, je suis heureux de t'avoir croisé mon ami. »

Salim irradiait une telle énergie sauvage depuis qu'il arpentait la voie. Bjorn se pencha vers le jeune homme et l'enlaça avec force.

– Fais bonne route, Salim. Et embrasse Ewilan pour moi.

– J'y manquerai pas !

* * *

Le convoi qu'il avait suivi la journée précédente était déjà partie depuis quelques temps, Bjorn devinait quelques chariots au loin à l'horizon, alors que lui-même descendait une colline, juché sur Fenouil. Il avait entraperçu une dernière fois l'inconnu de l'auberge qui semblait préparer un chariot dans le village, après cela il ne le vit plus. Le Pollimage et ses eaux turquoises l'accompagnait sur son chemin, un remous tranquille et un compagnon certain. Il s'était avancé loin de la Citadelle et à présent il devait se décider sur la route à prendre. Que devait-il faire... partir pour Al-Vor ou pour Al-Chen ? Il avait probablement plus de chance de récolter plus de rumeurs en se rendant dans la ville marchande. Le Lac était l'un des centres névralgiques du commerce de l'Empire, et étant loin d'Al-Jeit, les rumeurs allaient sûrement bon train, contrairement à la Citadelle que l'horreur avait figé. Les vendeurs de poisson étaient connu pour avoir la langue bien pendue. Al-Chen donc... Bjorn décida de longer le Pollimage, goûtant ainsi au calme et à la splendeur du paysage. S'il était poète, il aurait été grandement inspiré et aurait volontiers lâché quelques vers : un doux mélange entre l'angoisse causée par le chaos et la beauté enivrante, irrationnelle, de ce monde. Une valse sans âge qui balançait l'homme tel un fétu de paille. Le vent qui dominait cette journée vint lui caresser la nuque, les nuages sifflaient dans une toile bleu, faisant la course pour atteindre au plus vite l'horizon. Son regard se posa sur la forêt, non-loin, il hésita à se réfugier sous les arbres de la lisière, s'il pouvait éviter d'attraper la mort alors que le voyage s'annonçait long et incertain. Il tira légèrement sur les rennes, Fenouil obtempéra et prit la direction des bois. Le cheval souffla, l'air de dire : « T'es sûr ? ». Après quelques caresses entre les oreilles, ils arrivèrent au bord de la forêt. Bjorn frissonna, il faisait soudainement plus froid. Les pins alentour craquaient avec passion, et le sommet des arbres tanguait tel un mât en pleine tempête. Est-ce qu'une averse se préparait ? Il scruta les nuages cherchant un signe de mauvais temps, il est vrai qu'une masse grisâtre se tassait dans un coin du ciel - rien de rassurant. Il décida qu'il longerait la forêt, espérant couper le vent ainsi mais il ne s'engouffrerait pas dans celle-ci. En ce temps de paix, il ne fallait plus trop craindre les bandits, mais les pauvres bougres n'avaient pas pour autant disparu avec les Mercenaires du Chaos... non, il valait mieux rester prudent. De plus, si l'orage venait à éclater, Bjorn avait meilleur temps de rester à la lisière, il pourrait peut-être ainsi se cacher sous les plus petits arbres et prier très fort... Il avait vécu bien des aventures en forêt, comme la fois où il avait rencontré Ewilan et Salim. Deux petits gamins effrayés, mais déjà au caractère trempé. De vrais petits diables.

Il avait l'impression qu'ils étaient en route depuis des heures, il savait bien que les voyages étaient monotones, c'est pour cela qu'il se greffait volontiers aux convois. Mais là, il était obligé de s'ennuyer tout seul. Lui, Fenouil et le Vent. Les arbres qui ont tous la même tête : tronc - épines - feuilles - mousses - champignons - troncs - épines - feuilles ... Et ? Des bruits de branches qui se brisent et de feuilles qu'on écarte attira son attention, il jeta un coup d'oeil dans la forêt et vit un éclair jaune passer dans son champ de vision. Puis sortant en toute vitesse, comme vomi par la forêt, un bateau. Bjorn arrêta Fenouil d'un coup sec.

– Un bateau ?!

L'étrange véhicule était pilotée par une jeune femme qui continua sa route, traçant son chemin. Elle tourna légèrement la tête vers sa direction, le visage pâle. Elle avait enroulé ses cheveux dans un long voile rouge, retournant sa tête, le vent souffla son couvre-chef, l'emportant dans la direction de Bjorn. Elle ne s'arrêta pas. Le voile porté par le vent s'écrasa sur le visage du chevalier.

– Gente demoiselle ! Vous avez fait tomber votre foulard !


	11. Tempête

Chers lecteurs :) merci pour les récents follow/favoris. Je vais essayer d'écrire un peu plus souvent !

 **Chapitre 11 : Tempête**

La jeune fille juchée sur son voilier, jeta un regard en arrière, interloquée. Un chevalier lourdement armé, installé sur un cheval de guerre, galopait à toute allure en sa direction. L'homme secouait son foulard en l'air, souriant. La jeune fille se retourna un peu plus, afin de mieux observer son "assaillant", mais alors qu'elle scrutait l'inconnu, elle perdit le contrôle de son véhicule. Il fit un virage serré sur la droite et alla se planter dans un vieil arbre noueux. Le choc envoya Selva valser par-dessus bord. Le sol rocailleux accueillit sa chute, elle fit quelques rouleaux avant de finir son parcours dans un buisson. Le chevalier hoqueta et sauta à bas de son cheval. Dans sa hâte, il se bloqua le pied dans l'éperon de sa monture et battit des bras pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre, à son tour, il se vautra par terre. Le visage planté dans le sol, il ne bougea plus. Son cheval piaffa inquiet. Un murmure monta du géant, un doux mélange de jurons et d'un rire dépité. Le blond se redressa, se frottant la nuque meurtrie.

– Vous allez bien, mademoiselle ?

Un éclat de tonnerre fit écho à sa question. La jeune fille resta muette, la tête dans le buisson. Le chevalier galant se redressa et fit quelques pas en direction de l'accidentée. Selva finit par s'asseoir, complètement sonnée. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil scrutateur à Bjorn puis leva les yeux au ciel, des gouttes de pluie tombèrent sur son visage.

– Vous saignez, permettez ! Il sortit un mouchoir brunâtre de sa poche, voulut l'appliquer sur la plaie mais la jeune femme lui bloqua le poignet d'un geste souple.

– Merci, je peux me soigner moi-même.

Aucune menace dans sa voix, juste une pointe d'agacement. Le géant la fixa. Que passait-il dans la tête du chevalier ? Etait-il un danger pour elle ? Tout son corps témoignait d'une force colossale, mais son air détendu et jovial indiquait probablement pas qu'il n'était une machine à tuer – un soldat bien heureux. Un nouveau coup de tonnerre. Selva lui rendit son mouchoir, dans sa chute elle s'était éraflée le visage à plusieurs endroits, son coude saignait lui aussi. Elle se redressa en grognant. C'était une erreur de débutant, toute cette scène, elle n'aurait jamais dû dévier de son chemin. Elle n'aurait pas rencontré ce géant – aucun risque pour son identité et aucunes questions dangereuses auraient été posées. Il fallait agir intelligemment et prudemment à présent. Le chevalier n'avait pas l'air d'une flèche mais il ne fallait pas le sous-estimer.

– Vous vous êtes pas fait trop mal en tombant du cheval ? demanda-t-elle un léger sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

– Moins que vous, il me semble, répliqua-t-il sur le même ton.

Le destrier s'approcha du blond, les yeux gonflés par la peur. Il n'aimait pas les orages. Son maître lui caressa l'encolure, et jeta un coup d'oeil vers le moyen de transport de l'inconnue.

– Je n'avais jamais vu un tel… bateau ? chariot ? C'est particulier.

Selva fixa son voilier, ses doigts se posèrent discrètement sur la poignée de sa dague. Que devait-elle faire ? Eliminer le géant ? Quelques coups bien placés et il était hors d'état de nuire, mais il ne semblait pas être un danger éminent, même si sa curiosité la mettait dans l'embarras.

– C'est un prototype, mentit-elle, elle pouvait sûrement se débarrasser de ce grand curieux sans le tuer. Cela faisait aussi parti de son entraînement. Les mots de Tillian était gravée dans son coeur : une vie est une vie.

– Je vois, alors, si vous allez bien, permettez-moi de vous quitter ici, je dois mettre mon cheval à l'abri.

– Vous pouvez vous mettre à l'abri avec moi…, Selva se pinça les lèvres, la proposition lui était sortie toute seule. « Si vous voulez… » C'était l'occasion rêvée de le quitter sans danger, mais la réponse était venue naturellement. Elle se sentait seule. Selva courut vers son voilier sans en dire plus. Elle s'attarda auprès d'un mécanisme complexe, en tirant sur quelques poulies et cordes, les voiles se déployèrent de façon à transformer le voilier en chariot.

– Encore mieux ! souffla le géant émerveillé. Mais comment faites-vous avancer votre véhicule ?

Selva se hissa à l'abri de la bâche, elle manipula encore quelques fils et tissus. À l'entrée du chariot se dressait à présent un avant-toit en tissu qui offrait un abri au cheval, elle déroula les pans latéraux, créant une sorte d'entrée tout de tissu imperméable – graisse de siffleur oblige.

– On passe un marché, vous me posez pas de question sur mon chariot et je vous y laisse vous y abriter, vous et votre cheval, Selva lui tendit sa main gantée et appuya son offre d'un sourire.

– Ça roule pour moi.

Il délesta l'animal de sa selle, de ses bagages et s'installa au sec.

– Quelle mécanique… commença le chevalier, il croisa le regard de Selva et se tut : Oui, oui, pardon, on ne parle pas du chariot.

– Merci.

* * *

Bjorn se cala contre la paroi de la petite cabine du chariot-voilier. La jeune fille avait roulé son matelas et l'avait sorti de la petite pièce, leur permettant de s'asseoir à l'intérieur. Il devait se courber de façon un peu désagréable pour ne pas se cogner la tête au plafond, son armure l'entravait.

– Hum, si vous voulez enlever quelques éléments de votre artillerie, vous pouvez. Ce sera sûrement plus agréable pour vous.

Le vent puissant frappait les toiles du chariot avec véhémence, la pluie tombait de plus en plus fortement et une brume épaisse commençait à s'échapper de la forêt. La jeune femme regarda vers l'extérieur :

– Il me semble que nous serons ici pendant un petit moment.

Fenouil hénit, malheureux comme tout dans cette tempête.

– Un peu peureux votre cheval… plaisanta l'inconnue.

Elle déplia une grosse couverture en tissu et s'y enroula dedans. Un signe rassurant. _Elle ne m'attaquera pas emmitouflée comme ça._ Il avait au début simplement cru que la jeune fille était une voyageuse un peu perdue, mais rapidement les questions s'étaient multipliées en lui : pourquoi voyageait-elle seule ? Quel était ce drôle de véhicule ? Son accent aussi… d'où venait-elle ? Bjorn avait beaucoup voyagé depuis la fin de ses aventures avec ses camarades, mais il avait entendu un tel accent en de rares occasions. Et… lorsqu'elle lui avait bloqué le poignet, il avait soudain noté l'énergie qu'elle dégageait, une énergie pareille à la tempête qui faisait rage dehors : un vent contenu qui s'apprête à exploser. Et ses cicatrices au visage, Bjorn crut au début qu'elle s'était blessée à l'oeil gauche, mais il avait remarqué que la blessure était ancienne, une vieille brûlure, qui avait épargné l'oeil de justesse, s'étendant jusqu'à la mâchoire. Elle était musclée – entrainée au combat. _Qui es-tu ? Qu'es-tu ?_ Elle n'était pas marchombre, c'était sûr, elle ne dégageait pas la même force, pas la même énergie. Elle paraissait plus sauvage. Rompue à une autre discipline.

– Comment vos amis vous nomme-t-il ?

Le nez caché sous la couverture, elle fixa un instant le plancher, pensive. Bjorn retira certaines parties de son armure, se mettant à l'aise.

– Je m'appelle Selvaryan, mais tout le monde m'appelle Selva. Et vous ?

– Bjorn, tout court, le chevalier étira ses jambes et se saisit de la couverture que la jeune fille lui tendait. Elle devait avoir la vingtaine, pas encore vingt-cinq. « Et si on se tutoyait maintenant que je suis à moitié nu dans votre chariot ? » dit-t-il d'un ton goguenard.

Selva leva les yeux au ciel, un demi-sourire aux lèvres.

– Pourquoi pas, Bjorn.

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques minutes.

– Si j'ai bien compris, je ne peux pas poser de questions sur le chariot, commença le chevalier, essayant de relancer la conversation.

– Bien résumé, elle se tut quelques secondes, toi, tu as l'air d'un chevalier, avec ton armure, ton fier destrier. Tu es un noble en vadrouille, un soldat de l'armée impériale, un chevalier au service d'une ville ?

Il ne répondit pas immédiatement, devait-il se dévoiler alors qu'elle-même semblait vouloir éviter de donner des informations sur elle-même ?

– Disons que je suis un homme qui essaie de se rendre utile, lâcha le chevalier fier de sa tournure de phrase.

Sa réponse fit sourire la jeune femme.

– Et comment te rends-tu utile ?


End file.
